Auron's Story
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Auron tells his tale of the journey with Braska, and after the Calm. WARNING! There are spoilers in this story! Chp 4 up! please R
1. Fatefull Encounter

Auron looked up to the sky with a sigh, then back to the sphere that was recording him. He wanted the perfect words to come to him, but they never did.  
  
"I might as well start," he stated reluctently. " Tidus and Yuna's story is almost over, so I guess it's about time to tell mine from begining to end." He shifted uneasily, he didn't even know why he was doing this.  
  
"Ten years ago is when my life, my story, really started. That's when I became a guardian for my Lord Braska, also when I met Jecht. Ten years ago I fell in love and had my life distoryed. All in the name of Sin, Yevon, and Spira." he stopped. Memories floodes his head, pain filled his heart.  
  
"If any of you are watching this, then I've must have already been sent. Tidus, I hope you did find a way to save Yuna. I never forgave myself for letting Sin destory everyone I cared for, and I know you wouldn't either. You're brash like your father, but in many ways, you're a lot like I was. This shall be for you, maybe my story can show help you to be strong enough to save the ones you love.  
  
" So I guess I'll start near the begining. Lord Braska was already well on his pligramige, and Jecht was with us as well. We were on the ferry heading from Kilika to Luca. It was here that we met another summoner on pligramige as well."  
  
  
  
"We should say hello." Braska said, " I'm interested in who else is on the same journey as I." Jecht and I followed him as he headed to the bow, were a female summoner and her three guardians were.  
  
I examined the seen up ahead. Two of the guardians were on the steps to the bow. one was drapped in a large black cloak, with a large hood covering his face. The other was sitting relaxed next to him, she had her eyes closed and they were chatting. The last guardian had his hands wrapped around the summoner as they looked out over the vast sea. I made a face at this, even though Lady Yunalesca had her husband as a guardian, that type of realionship shouldn't be on a pligramige. Too many emotions, usually ends in failure.  
  
"Good day." Braska said as we aproached. The hooded man turned his head to look at the voice.  
  
"Woah, look at his eyes..." Jecht whispered to me, noticing the glowing red that peirced the shadows of the cloak, " Is that natural here? In Spira, I mean?"  
  
The summoner turned to great us. She was a young girl, a couple of years younger than I. She had golden blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight, she moved gracefully in front of Braska.  
  
"Good Day to you as well, fellow summoner." She said with a strange smile on her face. They exchanged the prayer of Yevon.  
  
"My name is Braska. These are my two guardians Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht." I bowed, Jecht copied my movements blindly, "We are pleased to meet you."  
  
" I am Lady Lerana." she stated like we should have known, " tell me, Lord Braska... how long have you been on your pilgramige? "   
  
"We have but only just started, we have just come from praying at Kilika temple. How long have you been journeying, my Lady?"  
  
" For a little longer..." she trailed off, she was looking Jecht and me over.  
  
"Okay, she's either got the hots for us or she's sizing us up." Jecht whispered again to me.  
  
"Jecht!" I snapped quietly, " this isn't the time for-"  
  
"Heh. yeah, yeah, all I'm saying is that's the way I look at the other team before a game of blitzball...ya know?" I couldn't argue with him on that. Lerana had an unsettling gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Who are your guardians?" Braska asked innocently, noting she never bothered to introduce them.  
  
"Oh," she sighed, and looked at the cloaked figure. He stepped forward.  
  
"My name is Saydr," he stated solemnly, " This is my twin sister, Alya, and our younger brother Zeon." The younger brother bowed, but Alya never even stirred from where she layed. Suddenly, Lerana pipped up again.  
  
" I perpose a duel." she bluntly. Saydr whipped his head at her. Braska looked at her startled, "What?"  
  
"My Lady, I don't think we have such time for somethi-" The black mage growled, before Lerana cut him off.  
  
"Nonsense! We have plenty of time. We're stuck on this god awful boat remember? And don't worry, you can fight too. Braska, you verus me, and my guardians against yours."  
  
My mouth dropped. Guardians never went into such fight. Aeons fought, not humans.  
  
" Lady Lerana," the black mage retorted again, " I think they would prefer to rest, not battle. Besides, that sort of fight would not be even, we out number them."  
  
"I think my husband can sit out, he's only a white mage. You don't have a problem with it, do you Zeon?" Lerana said grinning.  
  
"Of course not my lady." he said quietly. It was the first time I really looked him over. He was a lot smaller then his siblings, Saydr, himself made the boy look like a dwarf. Zeon, just seemed very weak, he was then and had a pale look on his face. I guessed he was most likely on this pilgramige because of his wife. I couldn't agree with such a thing. Their was more of a chance one would turn back in the end.  
  
"Let's begin!! Alya, get up, choose who you will fight!" the summoner yelled already calling forth her first aeon, not giving Braska a choice in the matter. The female guardian stood up reluctenly from where she rested. She look at me, I looked stupified at her ice blue eyes, I held in a small gasp.   
  
Saydr picked up a long staff. I feared in fighting him. he was not like other sorcerers, his body was not hidden inside the cloak like his face. It was one built for a warrior. Although I pryed didn't have to fight him, nevertheless I didn't want the fool Jecht to lose to him either.  
  
"I guess we have no say in this brother," she said looking at her twin, "Choose your mark." Jecht and I drew our swords, I didn't know what to expect. Saydr looked at Jecht. Alya drew her sword.  
  
"Mark." he said solemnely.  
  
"No, I'm Jecht actually." the blitzball player said with a laugh. I shook my head. Light flashed from the aeons.  
  
"Now."the girl said. She was about 15 feet away from me. Waiting, I blinked, then she was a foot away with a sword coming down on me. I heard a yelp of surprise from Jecht, he got the same surprise as well.My sword met hers just barely enough to stop the katana from hitting me.  
  
"I'm sorry about this. We can't stop Lerana from making bad decisions yet." Alya said. She moved again, an attack to my flank, her blade clashed with my bracer. She's too fast, I thought.  
  
"It's not your fault, summoners do stupid things. The best we can do is protect them when they do it." I said blocking her next move. "to keep them on their pilgrmige."  
  
She laughed, I had to spin to catch her attack from behind.  
  
"I see, you're a pretty blue book type of guardian, aren't you?" I found a moment to strike her side, but she gracefully parried it away. It left an impressed look on her face.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" I shot viciously. She smiled sweetly, and my anger melted away. The swords clashed again.  
  
"You stick to the rules, "she said, " it's not a bad thing however,(clash) your summoner has a pure heart(clash). He needs a guardian like you to keep him on the right path." It was amazing that she could say that, after just meeting us.  
  
"The other one, Jecht, I believe, is also necessary. He can keep Braska, and you for that matter, looking at the bright side, ya know?"  
  
I had to laugh at that, Jecht necessart? That was hard to believe. The battle between the two of us had become surreal to me. With every graceful move, I looked at my oppenent more intregued.  
  
She had jet-black hair that fell out of its hold with each bit of movement. She was tall like her twin, but more delicately built than him. Her movement were like a dancers, but as deasly as a samurai's.  
  
I reliezed that I found a way to end this fight. She was pinned between me and one of the walls on the boat. I moved right after one of her attacks, her guard was down just long enough to slip my sword across her neck. I held it there.  
  
"You're dead." I said breathing hard, with a small smile. She returned it evilly.  
  
You are as well my friend." she stated, and pressed a small dagger into my kidney just enough so I could feel it, "though, I must say, yours would be a much more painful one."  
  
"When did you?!" I said shocked.  
  
"Remember," she said still smiling, "I'm fast." I laughed, and we sheathed our weapons. I never in my life had such a hard fight. Alya was a true challenge for me.  
  
"Shall we go back?" I asked, trying to surpress my laughter. She nodded.  
  
Her summoner looked at us impatiently when we walked back. The other four men were talking and laughing behind her. They looked at us when we returned.  
  
"Well?" Lerana asked annoyed, I could tell she loat to Lord Braska, I couldn't help but rejoice.  
  
"We tied." I stated plainly.  
  
"What?!"she exclaimed, even angrier.  
  
"Looks like it was a complete tie, my lady." Alya said, " My lady are you stasified enough to rest?"  
  
"Wait, how did you know I lost?" Jecht wondered She looked at Saydr, his hood was down, he smiled.  
  
"Good guess?" She said innocently. I was fascinated by her brother's face. It matched everything else about him. He had was just as black as hers, but the tips were spiked and as red as his eyes. A deep scar ran across the bridge of his nose and a small one vertically over his left eye. He pulled his hood up, and nodded to Zeon.  
  
"Shall we retire then?" he asked, "that was a good fight Jecht. I look forward to the day you beat me. It was nice meeting you Braska, I pray you have a safe journey." he did Yevon's prayer and started walking towards the bunks. Zeon did the same and followed.  
  
"My lady?" Alya asked, "are we going?" Lerana sigh annoyed, and stromed off. Alya smiled.  
  
"Sorry, she has a temper." she said happily, looking into my eyes. "See ya!" She ran off to catch up to her comrades.  
  
  
  
"Ooohhh!!! Auron has a girl-friend!!" Jecht said laughing and moveing out of hitting range.  
  
"What?!" I asked stiffly, " What in Spira's name are you talking about?!" Jecht started laughing hesterically.  
  
"Nevermind, he's to much of a stiff to attrach women."  
  
"Excuse me?!" I heard Lord Braska snicker, "Lord Braska!"  
  
"We should turn in as well" he said and started walking, Jecht laughing hard, followed.  
  
"Hey!!" I shouted, and ran after them.  
  
-End Fateful encounter- 


	2. Between Friends and Commrades

Auron got up and started pacing. He still wasn't sure about doing this. He didn't even know if anyone even cared. He thought of Tidus.

"Jecht cared about you a lot. He was also true to your mother. In Luca, I remember a beautiful woman flirting with him. He just gave her the cold shoulder saying that he was already taken. Even though I still didn't care for him then, that made me respect him. I guess he must have been really homesick by then, he watched the Blitzball games with a longing look in his eyes. He wanted to go home." Auron smiled sadly, he didn't like his memories, they were so painful, but something compelled him to go on."It wasn't until the next temple that we met up with that sorceress again.

Braska, Jecht, and I moved through the trials. We opened up the final door, to find three faces looking back at us.

"Hello again." Braska said happily, they all nodded.

"You will have to be obliged to wait, my Lord, I apologize." Saydr said solemnly.

"No! No, it's nothing really. I don't mind." Yuna's father said waving his hands. We moved inside the huge dome room. Saydr leaned against the wall. Alya was directly across from him on the other side of the room. Zeon sat on the steps staring intently at the fayth doors. Braska sat against the wall nearby to the Black mage; they stared talking about recent Sin attacks. I sat next to the door; Alya got up and sat next to me, playfully shouldering me as she sat down. Jecht snickered and started rummaging through his stuff for something.

"Did you guys get stopped at the Mi'ihen Highroad?" the female guardian asked me after she got comfortable.

"Yeah," I responded, " those damn Chocobo Knights. They're at it again. I don't see why they think they can stop Sin without a summoner. They're all a bunch of fools if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you that, now did I?" she retorted playfully, then more seriously, "It's nice for people to devote themselves to something, ya know? I mean, the knights try so hard to protect the people of Spira. Summoners can only bring the Calm. They strive to bring the peace. I don't to be blasphemous against Yevon, but like everyone else, I wish someday we'll find a way to end it all..." she said sadly.

" Once we have atoned for our sins, the Calm will be eternal." Braska said with a smile. I nodded with his reply, but wasn't entirely sure I agreed with it. The plague of Sin started 10,000 years ago, and no one even knows what the sins really were. The temples say it was the machina, and with the exception of the Al Bhed, no one in Spira used it anymore. So why did Sin attack all of us?

"Ah, ha! I found it!" Jecht yelled. I looked at him uneasily fearing what he might have. "Now I can document this momentous event!" He held up a recording sphere.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes Sir Jecht, please tell what event this is." Braska said ever so politely. The blitzball click the sphere on.

"Well, duh, oh course! A phenomenon in the progress! I do believe the universe will collide in a matter of seconds so I have to film it!" I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I saw Alya giggling. Jecht pointed the sphere at me.

"I do believe Sir Auron is actually flirting with a cute girl! It's amazing! Man, I didn't think you had emotions, but here you are being all smooth with the ladies. Aww, that's even cuter! He's blushing!" I glared at him.

"Jecht, I thought I told you to stop buying those things!" I growled at him.

"But I wanted have these wondrous events to show to the world!" He said with a laugh, "Now let's see if this normally solitary animal will work up enough nerve to ask a prospective mate to go to a blitzball game with him. Let's watch!" He zoomed in.

"That's it! Give me that!" I roared at him and lunged for the sphere. Alya grabbed my sword from its sheath. I spun around towards her.

"Now you can't hurt him," she said with a laugh. I felt embarrassed.

"I do believe I have angered to wild beast! What will it do next!" Jecht said laughing. "Jecht!" I said through my teeth and lunged for the sphere, he tossed it skillfully to Alya.

"Be careful little lady, the creature on a psychotic rampage!" Jecht said. I turned to the girl, and walked very slowly to her with my hand out. I couldn't help but smile. She was kind of right about what she had said about that Zanarkand fool.

"Alya... do the right thing. Hand over the sphere." I said in a calm persuasive voice. Then I swiped quickly to grab the recorder, but she threw it over my head to Jecht again. Flipping around, I dove at him, making him trip backwards, he hucked it into the air.

"Saydr catch!" he yelled out before he fell on his butt. The tall man stuck one hand in the air.

"Stop." he said with a raspy voice, and the sphere froze in the air upside down at its peak. Braska couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. I jumped a couple of times but it was just out of reach.

"Jecht! You're paying for this!" I said with a sneer and tackled Jecht. "Alya can you give me my sword back. I need to slit his throat!" I said smiling evilly as I held the man down. Everyone was laughing now, except Zeon who had never took his eyes of the doors.

"Aahh! Don't do it! Don't give it to him!" Jecht pleaded, that's when the fayth doors opened. Everybody stopped, as Lerana came out prideful, but sweating. Even though she pretended she was fine, fatigue showed on her face. Her husband was already at her side, helping her down the steps. She looked at the rest of us in a disgusted manner.

"Come guardians. We are done here." She left the room with Zeon at her side. Saydr shrugged his shoulders and nodded his goodbye. Alya waved and skipped after him smiling. I laughed, helping Jecht up.

"Hmm.." Jecht sighed looking after her, "I just can't tell if that girl is philosophical or ditzy." Braska moved towards the center, as the sphere fell. He caught it, and put it in his pocket.

"Hey!" Jecht and I said both looking at him.

"I taking it for safe keeping." he said with a smile then looked at the doors, "It looks like it's my turn now..." I nodded and watched as he entered the chamber of the Fayth.

- End Between Friends and Comrades -


	3. A Sign from Yevon

Auron smiled, this wasn't so hard. He pushed his glasses up, and brushed his hair back. He looked to the sky, and laughed half-heartedly. Even if it wasn't completely true, he didn't laugh often. Though now if he wasn't himself he would cry.So much pain raced through his mind. The memories of the past and the horrors that lay ahead of him. He didn't want Yuna to die, and the final aeon... would Tidus follow the in the footsteps of his father? Or did he grow up with more of Auron's own personality. The spirit sighed a lonely sigh.  
  
"Those were happier times, I guess." he stated mostly to himself, "I mean, everything seemed to get so much harder after that. The whole time, right from the beginning Braska had been true to his journey. However what was to come after we left Djose, seemed to shake him like nothing else. It shook all of us. I always knew it was because of you, Yuna. He had to bring the Calm, to keep you safe."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I sat in silence across from Jecht. Had he been serious about not drinking? As much as I disliked him, I had to respect him. I could see him changing as we journeyed. He had to be homesick. I didn't believe his Zanerkand stories, I just saw them as drunken lies. I thought he wamted to forget a bad past, but now...  
  
Braska sat down peacfully beside me, and looked out at the moonflow.  
  
"We seemed to be moving closer and closer." he said with a heavy sigh. I looked at him worried.  
  
"Lord Braska, you're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked. He laughed out.  
  
"No! No, of course not! It's just... we seem to be moving too quickly through all of this. It almost feels like we're missing something. I don't know what or why, but this is moving so fast. Maybe there is something that Yevon wanted us to see." I looked at him stupifed. I had never thought of our adventure like that before. I really just wanted to help Lord Braska bring the Calm.  
  
I looked back to the water, I really wished Lerana could kill Sin before Braska even made it to Zanerkand. Then Yuna could have her father, who would stop at nothing to show her the whole of Spira.  
  
"You must give Jecht a break." the summoner said suddenly. "He may be a loud mouth and a fool at times, but if I believed he was always like that then I would have never asked him to become one of my guardians." I looked to the ground, ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord. I just don't see much in him." I stated and looked over at my comrade. He was sleeping by the river bed. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"Jecht is torn apart." Braska said solomnly, weither his story of Zanerkand is true or not, I believe it. He's not only only miles away from his wife and son, but thousands of years as well. With much as I love my little Yuna, I don't know if I could bare his pain. Yet, he wants to bring help to my quest to save Spira from an evil he's never heard of or even seen."  
  
"You mean you think he doesn't believe he's ever going back?" I asked sadly. Even though Jecht always talked of the things his was going to do when he got back home, it made me wonder why he would accompany us on such a dangerous journey?   
  
"I fear he will be destoryed when he sees the holy city today..." Braska was cut off by the cry of a Shoopuf.  
  
"Jecht better not be-" I growled spinning around but stopped short by the horror that was before my eyes. A claw covered the body of a gigantic Shoopuf crushing the life from it.  
  
"Is that thing Sin?!" Jecht said in terror, as he ran over beside us. I drew my sword, and prepared to protect Lord Braska, Jecht followed my lead. Sin spawn began to emerge and shoot to the ground.  
  
Slicing through the first couple, I kept an Sin itself. watching as it continued to move, not really noticing us. Screams of the villagers filled the air, as Jecht and I killed one Sin spawn after another.  
  
"It's moving towards Guadosalm!" a chocobo knight yelled out in a panic.  
  
" Sir Auron! We can't allow it! There's so many people there!"Braska gasped. Jecht and I attacked full on trying to reach Sin. I felt a burning blaze behind me as Ifrit was summoned.  
  
Helpless, I wathed as Sin hit the water of the moonflow. The beast was slow on land, however in the water, he was faster then any of the war boats in Bevelle. The Sin spawn kept me from going after it. Almost as if Sin could read my mind, they surrounded all of us. It seemed as if there was a sea of them.   
  
In steady beats I continued to bring down my sword on one spawn to the next, with no avail. Blood sparyed into my eyes, and their cries deafened me. Every movement was like the moonflow, liquid that couldn't be stopped. All of the pains from the stings and bites of the creatures had drained away as soon as my adreniline had kicked in.Though with each one I killed, another came. They didn't want me to reach Sin  
  
Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Sin was gone, and Jecht and I finished of the rest of the spawn. I collapsed panting, I had failed. I looked to Lord Braska. He stared blankly as the bits of lightning vanished, his aeon disappearing to where it had come. Sweat covered his body, he had fought just as hard as we had.  
  
"I was wrong..." he muttered. Jecht limped over to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
" I convinced myself we were supposed to learn or find something on this journey. However, I had just hoped to prolong this pilgrimage so Yuna could see something in this world..." Braska said lowering his head, " Sin just showed me the truth of what must be done. We must stop at nothing to bring the Calm, not only for my love, but for all of Spira."  
  
There was nothing I could say to him. All I could do was to prepare for the hard work that lay ahead of us.  
  
- End A Sign from Yevon - 


	4. Aftermath

"That was the begining of the terrible days to follow." Auron said sadly. He felt so horruble, almost ready to throw-up. His body didn't want to remember, then again, he was dead. How could he be sick? He shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"When we reached Guadosalam, it was a disaster. Sin had destoried everything, the few buildings that stood were filled with the wounded and dead. Up until then, I had never seen anything reek of death as much as the home of the Guado.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The three of us walked through the forest into Guadosalam, slightly hoping for a nice bed to rest on. Fiends had just about mauled us after the fight with the Sin spawn.  
  
" In the name of Spira..."Braska gasped as he looked at the demolished town. _______ Guado came up to us with a small look of relief on his face.  
  
"Praise be to Yevon that you have arrived my Lord summoner," he stated doing Yevon's prayer, "There are so many that need to be sent. Usually summoners don't even come here. I was afriad our loved ones would become fiends. Braska nodded solomnly.He began to lead us to the main estate.  
  
"However, I should be greatful. Sin could have done more damage if that other summoner hadn't been here. She didn't do much, but her guardians fought off Sin with the greatest of powers.I have never seen such abilites, not with any Guado or humans anyway...It's a shame that one of them was serverely poisoned bySin's toxins." Fear struck my heart.  
  
"Why didn't the other summoner preform the sending?" Jecht asked not paying too much attention.  
  
"She refused. Saying it took to much time off her pligrimige. I don't believe she likes the Guado much. She even left her wounded guardian here... she didn't seem to like that one too much either," he shook his head.  
  
"How could she do that? One of her guardians?" Braska said appalled.  
  
"Guess she didn't want to deal with her. Even after I pleaded with her to bring that poor girl to the next temple, but she didn't seem to care. I'm afraid we can't do anytihng for ehr here. Only the temples have the antidote, It's to bad, the other guardians seemed very close."  
  
"Where's the girl?" I asked worried.  
  
"In the back room on the left." ________ Guado said, "Why do you know her?" I looked fantically at Braska to let me go. He sady smiled and nodded. I moved away as Jecht was answering the Lord's question.  
  
As I got to the room I slowed and opened the door quietly as possible. I held my breath as I entered afraid of what I would find.  
  
A girl layed on a spare bed, her chest moving slowly as she slpet. My heart ached as I watched her sleep. How did she do this to me? I was sensible and logical, yet I stood now in the doorway in love. I haf only met her twice. I moved next to Alya's side and knelt down.  
  
The guardian stirred slightly as I wiped sweat from her forehead. A fatigued look covered her face as she opened her eyes. They glowed as they reconized me.  
  
"Auron..."she said in a hoarse voice, "What are doing here?" I had to smile at the sound of her voice.  
  
"We fought some sin spawn as Sin was coming here. Braska followed to help with any sending." I whispered to her, " The Guado are praising you and your brothers, they say you saved the town fighting Sin all by yourselves." She laughed slightly.  
  
"Not well enough I guess," she said indicating all the other in the room, "so many Guado died, I wish Lerana used her aeons.." she started coughing, "It's nice to see someone I know again. I've had strange Guado taking care of me. Heh, I don't care that much though, without them I wouldn't have stayed alive this long."  
  
Not for much longer.. I thought but the look on her face told me she already knew. I just wished I could do something to save her. She was dieing before my eyes, and I was going to just leave her...  
  
"You have a lot of ghosts in your eyes, ya know?" she said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ghost. If you look closely into someone's eyes, you can see all the demon nd horrors that have been in a person's life. That's what they mean when people say, 'the eyes never lie' or 'they're the pathway to the soul' if you know how to look, you can see all the pain in there. It's just a dead part." I had no idea what Alya meant by what she was saying, or maybe she didn't mean anything. She just wanted to tell me. She yawned.  
  
"Auron, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired, do you mind if I fall asleep on you?" I laughed.  
  
"No, no of course not! You need your sleep. It'll help you recover." She smiled at me, then closed her eyes. Within minutes the guardian was in a deep sleep. A throat cleared behind me. Lord Braska and Jecht stood in the doorway.  
  
"Have you made a decision yet?" Braska asked politely. I looked at him, confused.  
  
"What decision, my Lord?  
  
"Well, Jecht and I have voted on taking Lady Alya with us to Macalina temple. So far I have two yes'es. But the vote has to be unianimous, so you have to be the finishing vote." My heart leaping.  
  
" So what do you say stiffy? Yea or nay?" Jecht asked smiling at my joy.  
  
"Yes! Braska, you don't mind?" He shook his head.  
  
"I would never forgive myself if she died here."  
  
"Yeah, that and Saydr would us as well." Jecht said laughing. Emotion swept over me. I was happy, but I kept my senses. The next obstacle we had to cross was the Thunder Plains. Dodging the lighting and the fiends was hard enough without someone to carry along.  
  
Jecht walked over to the sleeping guardian and knelt down. She woke up as he took her hand.  
  
"My lady Alya, Lord Braska would you like to accompany us to the Macalina temple. So we can get a cure for you. Would you like to come?" I smiled as her eyes lit up. She was near tears. Jecht smiled sweetly at her, "good. Rest up, we will leave in the morning."   
  
I looked to Braska, he would defeat Sin, his heart was to pure not to.  
  
-End Aftermath- 


End file.
